darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Raptorch
Raptorch (Japanese: ヴィロキネツ'' Virokinetsu'') is a dual-typed Fire/Steel Powermon. It evolves from Blazard at level 17, and into Py-Rex at level 35. Biology Physiology Raptorch is a medium-sized scarlet Pokemon that resembles a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velociraptor Velociraptor] or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deinonychus Deinonychus]. Its head, back, and tail are covered in segmented gray armor with white spikes on the head and tail, and black trim on the limbs, neck, waist, and tail. It has a pipe on each of its shoulders, three on each of its legs, and one each on the waist and tail, the last two of which release hot flames. Its neck has three white spikes, and its head has yellow eyes with red irises and two protruding teeth on each side of its jaw. Its long legs also have a spike on each thigh and a sickle-shaped claw on each foot, while its hands have four claws (unlike the three seen in real-world raptors). Gender Differences None. Special abilities Because of its internal furnace, Raptorch can shoot incredibly powerful flames from its pipes and mouth. Its constant proximity to heat also makes it resistant to fire, and it can now survive temperatures of up to 5000 degrees Celsius. It can also use Steel-type attacks, such as Metal Claw, in which it uses claws made of steel to slash at its foes, or Iron Defense, in which it hunkers down to expose its nearly inedible iron armor. Raptorch has the ability Blaze characteristic of all Fire Starters. This allows it to boost its power when its health is low. Behavior Raptorch are quick and light on their feet. They hunt in large packs, relying on teamwork to take down even large and powerful enemies. One Raptorch alone is dangerous enough, given its speed and intelligence, but many of them attacking at once can be even harder to deal with. Habitat They live in hot, dry regions, such as desert scrub and savannahs. Diet Most of their diet consists of coal and Grass-type Pokemon, which they use to fuel their internal combustion chambers. They also like meat, and hunt for it in packs; their favorite prey is Ampelore, although they will also take Bayleef and Tropius as well. In Iron & Copper Violet has a Raptorch, which was apparently her Starter. It first appeared in "A Fright To Remember," in which it attacked Sam's Ampelore. Powerdex Entries Iron: "These Pokemon live and hunt in large packs, overwhelming bigger foes with their numerical superiority and teamwork. They are designed for speed, being very fast on their own and propelling themselves by releasing some of their internal fire through the pipes in their legs, which allows them to run faster or jump higher." Copper: "These Pokemon live and hunt in large packs, overwhelming bigger foes with their numerical superiority and teamwork. They are designed for speed, being very fast on their own and propelling themselves by releasing some of their internal fire through the pipes in their legs, which allows them to run faster or jump higher." Bronze: "These Pokemon live and hunt in large packs, overwhelming bigger foes with their numerical superiority and teamwork. They are designed for speed, being very fast on their own and propelling themselves by releasing some of their internal fire through the pipes in their legs, which allows them to run faster or jump higher." Game Data Base stats !153 - 208 !302 - 406 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !83 - 156 !176 - 336 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !95 - 173 !205 - 352 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !121 - 200 !308 - 404 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !90 - 173 !195 - 342 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !105 - 141 !143 - 278 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Lv. 18 Flame Wheel Lv. 20 Bullet Punch Lv. 23 Feint Lv. 26 Flash Cannon Lv. 29 Torment Lv. 32 Slash Lv. 35 Fire Spin Trivia Origin It is based on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dromaeosauridae Dromaeosauridae], a group of theropod dinosaurs that includes [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velociraptor Velociraptor] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deinonychus Deinonychus]. They are informally known as "raptors," hence Raptorch's English name. 'Name origin' Raptorch comes from "raptor," the informal nickname for the dromaeosaurids, and "torch," referring to its Fire-type. Its Japanese name comes from virokiraputoru, "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velociraptor Velociraptor]," and tainetsu, "body heat." Category:Powermon Category:Volcano Powermon Category:Fire Types Category:Steel Types Category:Dinosaurid Powermon